Misunderstood
by Dale
Summary: I was thinking. Why not do something that hasn't ever been done before so I did it. A one-shot fic based solely o Rebecca and Carlos. The others make an apperance too. Please read and review. RebeccaCarlos fic.


Misunderstood  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this is Dale and I know I still have a story that needs to be finish but I couldn't help but think why not do something that's never been done before. About a couple that not really heard of too much. Why don't I do a Rebecca/Carlos fic. So here it is. Please read and review. All righty then.  
  
" Okay, this is everyone. For those who don't know me I'm Barry." Barry told the people before him in his husky baritone voice. They greeted him with nods and smiles. Chris was standing next to him with Jill not too far behind. He went down the line hugging his long time friends and shook hands with Leon, who he met on the way here. Carlos was last in line.  
  
" It's good to see you again Carlos. Glad you decided to join us. We need all the help we can get." Barry greeted him with a firm handshake. Carlos returned the shake just as firm. He had only known Barry for about a month yet respected him as his superior already. Looking around he noticed a redheaded girl talking to Chris's sister. Now she was a dime a dozen but he didn't feel like he should pursue her. Especially the way Leon went about how he missed her and all of that. Those two seemed to have had a bond and he wasn't the type to ruin relationships.  
  
Which is why he was he was here now. On the front porch thinking about his new comrades. He just recently learned all of their names but he'd only had a conversation with a few. Leon, Jill, Barry, and Chris. Jill had introduced Chris to him and Chris had thanked him for taking care of her. Carlos thought back to when he and Jill first got out of Raccoon. He was attracted to Jill no question. He knew about Chris but thought that she had had a change of heart. Turned out she didn't. He respected that. Normally he would have thought she was playing hard to get but the dedication she show just to find him. There had to be love there somewhere. He accepted her decision and continued to search with her because he was her friend. Just then someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was Leon. Claire was next to him. " Hey Carlos. This is Claire. Claire, Carlos." Carlos smiled and kissed her hand politely. Claire smirked. Leon chuckled.  
  
" You're quite the charmer aren't you." Claire told him with a smile. Leon's arm was around her shoulder.  
  
' He must have told her already.' Carlos thought.  
  
" Yeah, I'm one of those Latino heartthrobs." Carlos joked as he leaned back in the porch swing.  
  
" Well, me and Claire are going out. You wanna come or be stuck with them all night?' He asked pointing at Chris, Jill, and Barry who were going over some Umbrella information they had gather over the course of the year. Carlos shook his head.  
  
" Nah, I'll tough it out here. Thanks for asking though." Claire shrugged.  
  
" Okay, suit yourself. It was nice meeting you Carlos." Carlos smiled back.  
  
" You too." With that he watched Claire and Leon walk to the car and drive off down the dirt road. The sun was beginning to set and the spring evening was in full swing.  
  
Just thinking he wondered what would happen when they finally took down Umbrella. When he killed Nicholai. Would he still have a purpose in his life? Would he continue to stay with the renegades, as Umbrella called them or would he just continue elsewhere. Alone. That word made his head hurt. He wasn't alone but something was missing. He had his share of girls throughout his life he was a playboy. Until he met Jill, every girl he came across he managed to snatch up. Some he had taken advantage of, he'd admit but love. No, he'd never heard of the word. But what if someone was about to change all of that.  
  
He heard light footsteps coming out of the door before he turned his head to see if was.  
  
" You must be Carlos. My name's Rebecca. Rebecca Chambers." Carlos took a good look at her. She had short to medium length reddish-brown hair and a small, petite, and cute body. But that wasn't anything compared to her face. He studied her brown eyes. They looked some comforting yet looked like they had seen things that should have been seen. Her nose and mouth had to be her cutest feature though. When she smiles it must light up a whole room. Shaking his thoughts away, Carlos smiled and scooted over.  
  
" What are you doing out here all be yourself? Did Claire and Leon leave you too?" Rebecca asked him with an angry smirk. Carlos chuckled.  
  
" No, I chose not to go with them. I've just been thinking a lot that's all." He told her softly. Rebecca's expression softened up. She looked at him concernly.  
  
" About what?" She asked. Carlos stared at her for a second. He felt that he could talk to her about anything and it wouldn't matter if she helped or laughed at him. That scared him.  
  
" Just about my life these past few months." Rebecca sighed. " I know what you mean. It's almost unbearable. I've seen so much and I want to forget it all. But there is some good that's come from this?" Carlos stared at her with his mouth open.  
  
" Good? Where do you see that?' Rebecca smiled at him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up. She walked him to the door and opened it. Chris and Jill were cuddling while watching t.v.  
  
" You see that?" Chris and Jill are finally back together after months of separation and let me tell you. Those two are going to get married one day. They love each other. And Barry is like a father to all of us." Carlos nodded.  
  
" Yeah, I've noticed." Rebecca turned back to him and regained his attention.  
  
" The point I'm trying to make is that despite all of the stuff we've been through so far it's going to get worse before it gets better. But I've met some good friends because of it. And for the little bit of time I've known you, I consider you a friend too." She finished off with a smile. Carlos smiled back.  
  
" I'm glad. I need a friend like you Rebecca. Maybe you can help me with this problem of mine?" Rebecca sat back down with him on the porch swing. The sun had practically gone down and Barry had cut the porch lights on.  
  
" Sure. What is it?" She asked. Carlos sighed.  
  
" Have you ever felt alone Rebecca? I'm mean you can be in room full of people and still feel alone but I mean have you ever felt completely lost?" Rebecca looked at his expression go from one of goofiness to sadness.  
  
" I feel that way sometimes. Especially since our whole team has established romantic bonds in one way or another. I don't have anyone but I don't want anyone just to fill a spot you know." She stopped at that. Carlos was looking at her with realization.  
  
" That's exact the way I feel. Like love doesn't exist." Carlos told her. Rebecca smiled a bit. She reached for his hand.  
  
" Maybe it does and you just haven't found it yet? I'm pretty sure it's there." Carlos smiled and nodded.  
  
" You might be right. Thank you Rebecca." He gripped her hand tighter.  
  
" Becca. Carlos. We're going out to eat. Come on and get ready." Jill yelled from inside. Rebecca and Carlos jumped and let go of there hands. Carlos rubbed the back of his neck and Rebecca blushed.  
  
" Come on let's go. And thanks again." Carlos told her. Rebecca got up and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
" Anytime. We should talk more often." She told him before walking inside. Carlos grinned before smiling to himself.  
  
'That feeling of loneliness. It doesn't feel so bad anymore. Maybe the reason it did was because it was misunderstood.' Carlos thought as he mused over his moment with Rebecca. He smiled.  
  
" I'm beginning to understand now."  
  
Author's Note: Damn, it didn't take long for me to do that. That was my first one-shot fic. I know this pairing has never been done before like this and I wanted to try something different. Well, hope you enjoyed it. I'm going to work on Miracles now. Please read and review so I can feel fulfilled. I may continue this. That is if you guys want it. All righty then. 


End file.
